ENSAYO DE CONFESION
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: *one-shot* Neru trata de confesarsele a Len, pero por los nervios le hace creer que solo fue un ensayo de confesion, Len empieza a pensar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Neru, pero no sabe que se llevara una gran sorpresa al dia siguiente, mejor lean y entenderan mejor, pesimo summary


_**ENSAYO DE CONFESION **_

**Haruka: volví y vengo con esta historia muy fluffy, se me dio la idea cuando escuche la canción que se titula igual, no pude evitar pensar en Len y Neru, me estoy haciendo muy fan de esa pareja es simplemente hermosa jkdhjsdsks**

**Luka: este es un regalo para Akitacamio02, es para agradecerte por seguir mi historia y también para que veas que no somos tan mala**

**Rin: espero que disfruten todos ustedes, además aquí no hay tanto drama entre LenxNeru solo un malentendido**

**¡Sin más demora a leer!...**

El atardecer empezaba a hacer su aparición, mientras dos jóvenes se encontraban frente a frente, la chica tenía el cabello color rubio, recogido de lado y sus ojos eran de un bello color dorado, el chico también era rubio y tenía el pelo recogido, pero sus ojos eran color azul, la rubia alzo la cabeza y tomo valor para decir lo siguiente

-lo siento, por llamarte aquí, pero t-tu m-me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo- soltó de repente, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente, se preguntaba si tal vez la persona frente a ella lo estaría escuchando, el chico parecía sorprendido, Neru cerro los ojos y al no oír nada por parte de, el creyó que, iba a ser rechazada y antes de que el dijera algo, ella rio falsamente (cosa que el no noto)

-Baka, solo era un ensayo- dijo burlona, y Len se sintió como un idiota de verdad, trato de ocultar su sonrojo volteando su cara hacia el lado contrario

-deja de bromear, deberías tomártelo más en serio- regaño el a la rubia, y Neru solo hizo un puchero

-si claro, pero Len ¿en verdad lo creíste?- pregunto esperanzada, Len la miro como diciendo "me las pagaras"

-l-lo siento necesitaba ensayar ¿te pareció lindo?- pregunto nuevamente y el golpeo levemente su frente

-No, eres mala mintiendo, parecía muy irreal- contesto y ella se sintió desilusionada

-entonces mañana me le declarare al chico que me gusta- comento mientras revisaba su celular

-¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?- pregunto Len y Neru se quedó en blanco

-¡no hay manera de que te diga idiota!- empezó a golpear al pobre chico por la vergüenza que le causaba

-¿tomamos un desvió?- pregunto el, ya que si el chico del cual su amiga y amor secreto, la aceptara estaba enamorada, tal vez sería la última vez que pudieran volver a casa juntos

-¡claro!, quisiera ir a esa estación de ramen- respondió ella y Len suspiro

-pero fuimos allí la semana pasada- dijo el mientras tenía los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras caminaban

-pero es que es tan delicioso- dijo ella con una cara tan linda, que Len no pudo resistirse.

Ya estando en casa, Neru se encontraba tomando su merecida ducha, cuando salió, lo primero que hizo fue mandarle un mensaje a su amigo de la infancia: "será mejor que me apoyes, promételo" mando el mensaje y segundos después recibió una respuesta: "Sabes que siempre te apoyare" ante esta respuesta Neru lanzo su celular sin ganas

-idiota, date cuenta de que el "ensayo" era una mentira, de verdad me gustas Baka Len- susurro ella para sí misma, ya se sentía una cobarde, por haber dicho que solo era un ensayo, y que él le diera esa respuesta le parecía que a su idiota amigo no le importaba que ella saliera por otro, en ese momento su hermano Nero la ve sentada en el piso con un aura deprimente

-¿Qué pasa? Onee-chan- pregunta mientras comía un delicioso queso

-¿crees que sea buena idea declararme a Len?- pregunta con algo de vergüenza, los únicos que sabían, que a ella le gusta le gusta Len, era su hermano y Rin (quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga)

-creo que sí, yo creo que a él le gustas- respondió el y de repente escucho su teléfono sonar y al ver quien lo llamaba una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-es Rin ¿cierto?- Nero con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-vete, y habla con tu novia- dijo ella, haciendo sonrojar más al mencionado, Nero contesto el teléfono y salió de la habitación

-incluso Rin, se pudo confesar- recordaba ese día, Nero había llegado más tarde de lo normal y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le sorprendió que Rin hubiera dado el primer paso, ya que ella se avergonzaba con facilidad y era muy gallina en el amor, por así decirlo, decidió acostarse boca arriba en su cama, recordando cuando conocía al que ahora sería la razón de sus suspiros, a Len Kagamine…

_FLASHBACK_:

Era un día cualquiera, donde ella se encontraba en un columpio, miraba a los otros niños jugar, pero a ella no le importaba estar sola, pero todo cambio cuando una pelota se estrelló en su cara, haciéndola caer

-Rin te dije que tuvieras cuidado- regañaba un chica a la que parecía ser su hermana

-de verdad lo siento mucho ¿estás bien?- pregunto una niña rubia de cabello corto y la ayudaba a levantarse

-si- respondió secamente

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien si estas sangrando?- dijo el chico mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo, acercándolo para limpiar las heridas

-no necesito tu ayuda- hablo su orgullo y los gemelos se miraron entre sí, la pequeña Neru creyó que ahora ellos la odiarían

-déjame ayudarte, después de todo fue mi culpa- hablo una vez más Rin, tomando el pañuelo que tenía su hermano y dándoselo a ella, como no tenía otra opción acepto

-soy Rin Kagamine, mucho gusto- se presentó con una gran sonrisa

-yo soy el gemelo de este monstruo, Len- ante esto su hermana lo golpeo

-parece que se llevan bien- comentó y los dos la miraron extrañados

-¡nunca me llevaría bien con este/a idiota!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo haciendo sonreír a Neru

-yo soy Neru Akita, un gusto conocerlos- luego de un rato hablando, decidieron jugar un rato más antes de irse a casa, luego de eso, prácticamente ellos 3 se volvieron inseparables, pro cuando llego Nero, Rin mantenía más tiempo con él, logrando que Len y Neru fueran inseparables, no supo cuándo se había enamorado de él, pero el problema era que Len se había vuelto más maduro (y muy sexy), haciendo que muchas chicas quisieran estar con él, eso le molesto pero por alguna razón, Len a pesar de tener chicas más amables y simpáticas prefería estar con ella.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Ella suspiro, como tantas veces él había ello en el día, esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, para ella todo fue tan espontaneo, no sabía cómo es que se había enamorado de aquel chico, no sabía si era por sus hermosos ojos color mar, su bella sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella o tal vez todas esas veces que estuvieron juntos, el amor todavía era un total misterio para ella, solo deseaba que en aquel momento, de aquel "ensayo de confesión" él se hubiera dado cuenta de que hablaba su mentiroso corazón, por dentro no quería salir herida pero era un riesgo que debía tomar.

En cambio con Len, el cual se encontraba experimentando aquellos llamados "celos", cuando recibió el mensaje de Neru sintió como su corazón se rompía, pero no tenía otra opción que apoyarla, aunque la amara, sabía que debía dejarla ser feliz, por dentro deseaba que aquel chico rechazara a Neru, por muy egoísta que sonase solo la quería para él, cuando ella estaba "ensayando" le pareció que ella se veía demasiado linda, y gracias a dios que se controló para besarla, después de responder el mensaje de Neru lanzo su teléfono con rabia (pero sin romperlo), su hermana, quien pasaba por ahí después de hablar con su novio, se pasó por la habitación de el para ver como estaba, Len no necesito decirle nada para saber que le gustaba Neru, ella se dio cuenta por si sola

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?- pregunto mientras se sentaba y Len suspiro

-Neru se va a declarar al chico que le gusta- respondió mientras un aura deprimente se ponía alrededor de el

-tranquilo una gran sorpresa te llevaras mañana- dijo antes de salir de la habitación con la sonrisa del mismo gato sonriente, sin dejar a Len preguntar sobre ello, él se puso a pensar un rato sobre quien sería la persona que le gustaría a Neru, no podía ser Kaito ya que ella lo consideraba un idiota, tampoco Gakupo porque era un idiota pervertido y mujeriego, podría haber sido su primo Rinto pero ellos no hablaron mucho y ella no parecía muy interesada en él, o podría ser Dell Honne un viejo amigo de ella, los cuales parecían ser demasiados cercanos (para su gusto), aunque ella había dicho que solo lo veía como su hermano mayor, pero bueno no podía confiarse, también estaba Rei, un chico de su misma clase varias veces lo veían hablando y por lo que dijo Neru tenían varias cosas en común

-¡maldición!- exclamo el, si seguía pensando en esas cosas tendría que irse del país para evitar un homicidio, aunque bueno no sería tan mala idea, sacudió su cabeza antes esos pensamientos de una típica yandere, lanzo un suspiro y luego a pesar de que él sabía que estaría haciendo el trato con el mismo demonio, fue al cuarto de su hermana, él sabía que su hermana ya sospechaba o sabía que a él le gustaba Neru, después de todo era su gemela conocían todo de cada uno, incluso él sabía que a ella le gustaba Nero antes de que se lo dijera, solo esperaba conseguir respuestas, toco las puerta 3 veces hasta que una voz le dijo "pasen", cuando abrió la puerta vio a su hermana jugando con el nintendo 3Ds

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto ella sin quitar la vista del juego y Len ya se estaba arrepintiendo

-¿sabes quién le gusta a Neru?- Rin hizo una sonrisa maliciosa y Len tembló por su dignidad

-podría saberlo- respondió sin quitar la sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto y ella pauso el juego y pensó

-sabes hay un nuevo juego que quiero, bueno varios- a Len se le corrió una gota en la sien

-de acuerdo, entonces responde- Rin salto de felicidad y luego se volvió a sentar en la cama

-es alguien que conoces muy bien- contesto, a su hermano se le broto una vena en la frente

-¿nada más?- pregunta enojado

-tal vez, bueno le prometí a Neru no decir nada, pero puedes cambiarlo- dijo sin más volviendo a tomar la consola, haciendo que Len se interesara

-hermana serías tan amable de decirme como- pidió el con amabilidad, sabia como era Rin: una princesa caprichosa y orgullosa, todavía no sabía cómo Nero la aguantaba

-bueno es muy fácil, enamórala, conoces todo sobre ella ¿no? Entonces debe ser fácil para ti- el sintió una gran decepción Neru nunca le había dicho como le gustaría un chico, antes no le importaba, pero ahora se sentía un idiota

-gracias- dijo con desanimo cosa que su hermana noto, y luego volvió a su habitación

-espera Len- dijo Rin y Len volteo a verla

-¿Qué te gusta de Neru?- pregunto y a Len le pasaron varias cosas por su cabeza, ella era muy hermosa especialmente esos ojos dorados que lo atraían tanto, bueno también estaba esa sonrisa que mostraba pocas veces, y a pesar de que ella fuera demasiado Tsundere, tenía un lado amable oculto, y también estaba que ella siempre estaba a su lado y lo comprendía totalmente incluso sabía si se encontraba triste ella lo sabría sin el decir ninguna palabra

-digamos que me gusta todo- respondió con un sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa. Rin se sorprendió de cuan sincero fue su hermano en esa respuesta

-bueno eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, buena suerte mañana- Len asintió y salió del cuarto, rezaba para que Neru pudiera sentir sus sentimientos, bueno desde siempre le había gustado desde que la había conocido le pareció que ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa, además de que cuando la vio por primera vez pensó que era un ángel, se avergonzó de sí mismo antes aquellos sentimientos, su hermana le había pegado lo romántico, tenía algo de hambre así que fue a la cocina por algo.

Rin se encontraba felizmente hablando con Nero

-el plan va a ser perfecto- decía esperanzada

-"eso espero, mi hermana ya se estaba arrepintiendo"- hablo del otro lado de la línea

-no se suponen que los hombres deben declarase- dijo con algo de enojo, Nero se sintió un fracasado

-"como sea, alguna vez tendrán que darse cuenta que son el uno para el otro"- hablo el, desde que Rin se le había declarado siempre lo hacían ver como un inútil por no haber tomado la iniciativa pero la próxima vez tal vez (cuando estuvieran a solas).

Era un nuevo día y Neru no había podido conciliar muy bien el sueño, pensando en todas las posibles respuestas que él podría decirle, después de todo muchas chicas, más hermosas que ella estaban enamoradas de Len, bueno paso de ser a un shota a un chico muy maduro y sexy, siempre le había parecido lindo eso no podía negarlo, aunque eso significo un gran problema para ella que el fuera endemoniadamente sexy, bueno tal vez empezó a gustarle cuando tenían 14 años, se sonrojaba sin razón cuando él le hablaba o la miraba fijamente, incluso se ponía extremadamente feliz con solo verlo, solo supo que era amor cuando Rin le explico que era

-debería fingir que estoy enferma- susurro para sí misma, no se encontraba lista para el rechazo, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión, ella no solía creer en esas cosas pero su horóscopo decía que era una buena oportunidad para el amor, eso le hizo cambiar su ánimo al menos un poco, pensó que sería buena idea maquillarse, el problema era que no sabía cómo, así que solo decidió usar un labial de color rosa sabor a fresas, aunque no quería parecer tan desesperada, así que decide irse de una vez a la escuela

-hola Neru-chan- saluda Rin quien estaba sola, ella voltea y la saluda de vuelta

-hola Rin- saluda de vuelta y Rin hace una pícara sonrisa

-¿Qué paso ayer?, por lo que me dijo Len dijiste que te ibas a confesar a otro chico- Neru se apoyó en su hombro

-déjame contarte acerca de eso- le conto lo que había pasado hasta que llegaron a la escuela

-Neru-chan de verdad eres una idiota- dijo Rin y Neru asintió

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Nero?- pregunto haciendo sonrojar a la Kagamine

-bien te deseo suerte, adiós- dijo y luego fue hacia su salón, ignorando totalmente la pregunta

-me las pagaras- dijo amenazante, luego se dirigió hacia su salón y se sentó su asiento, mucha gente le temía ya que ella solía parecer muy amenazante (y lo era)

-no puedo creer que ella sea la novia de Len- escuchaba como susurraban y eso la hacía enfurecer

-no, ellos solo son amigos- dijo otra voz, "ya verán malditas" pensaba macabramente y tuvo un aura que asusto a las personas a su alrededor

-Len, ten una cita conmigo- eso significaba que su amigo ya había llegado y vio varias chicas lo rodearon, Len miro como si le pidiera que lo ayudara, pero esta solo lo ignoro cruelmente

_LUEGO DE VARIAS HORAS ABURRIDAS…_

Era la hora de la salida, antes de irse Len se despidió de Neru, ahora era el momento en que la perdía para siempre

-buena suerte, te estaré apoyando- sonrió falsamente e hizo un ademan de despedida, Neru tomo el valor que necesitaba para hablar

-espera…-dijo ella mientras tomaba la manga de este y no pudo decir más las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, tenía la mirada gacha para no mostrar su sonrojo, sentía como si no pudiera hablar y eso la frustro tanto que le dieron ganas de llorar por ser una cobarde, pero de todos modos hizo el intento

-s-sé que no soy muy femenina, soy muy celosa, no me gusta estar rodeada de personas, incluso miento muchas veces solo para no demostrar lo que siento, por miedo a que me lastimen, nunca pienso en mis palabras por eso lastimo a las personas, incluso te mentí acerca del ensayo,- Len se quedó sorprendido por aquellas palabras que ella decía

-¡el único que siempre me ha gustado eras tú! a pesar de que tal vez parezca una idiota ahora, de verdad ¡TE AMO!- exclamo y varia lagrimas amenazaban por salir, por fin lo había dicho, Len aclaro un poco la garganta

-creo que yo también soy un idiota- comento, luego se acercó a ella y la abrazo, para sorpresa de esta

-también te amo, Neru, me sentía de la misma manera- dijo él y Neru sonrió, se separaron un poco para luego darse un beso lleno de amo, mientras que Rin veía la escena y tomaba

-me mataran por esto- susurro para sí misma y luego salió de ahí, antes de que se dieran cuenta

-me hace feliz saber que eres solo mía- susurro Len en el oído de ella, haciéndola sonrojar enormemente

-¡no digas esas cosas!- exclamo ella y lo empezó a golpear, "de verdad amo todo sobre ti" pensaba Len mientras huía de su enojada amiga

-es verdad- detuvo su carrera, fue hacia Neru y la abrazo, para sorpresa de ella

-¿quisieras ser mi novia?-pregunto él y Neru de la emoción lo beso…

_**Fin…**_

**Haruka: espero que les haya gustado, trate de seguir al pie de la letra la canción…okno, pero bueno es que me pareció que Neru es muy orgullosa entonces pensé que ella diría que solo es una broma**

**Rin: dejen su review o sino descargaran hentai con censura**


End file.
